


No Mercy

by musical_loser112



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, guns and lots of violence, not a relationship just partners in crime, so is josh, trigger warning, tyler is crazy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 04:49:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4334483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musical_loser112/pseuds/musical_loser112
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(this story was based off of a vine i saw by 'playing god' and let me tell you, it was amazing. this story isnt exactly how i wanted it to come out so im sorry if it sucks. but if you have vine, go look at that account. they made great 21p edits!)</p><p>People say 3 AM is the Devil's hour.</p><p>Two young men beg to differ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Mercy

**Author's Note:**

> again, if you are triggered by guns or violence or blood, dont read this.

        It started a few years back when all hell was breaking loose. Tyler’s mind was swarming with ideas and thoughts. Dark, pitch black thoughts that ate him alive. When he talked to himself, his fingers twitched, eyes rolling back every now and then, blinking wildly as his hands tugged at the hair on his head. He was going insane. Nobody knew how to stop it. 

 

        Josh’s insanity was more silent. He hid it well, with his devilish grin and dark thoughts that never escaped his lips, only becoming more elaborate in his sick mind. He and Tyler had been friends for several years now. It wasn’t until he overheard Tyler say to himself ‘Gotta kill the mind, gotta kill.’ that the idea of _actually_ killing people came upon the duo.

 

        Three years into murder. Blood from other corpses was so far beneath their nails that picking at it with teeth wouldn’t change a thing. They lost count of how many they’d gotten rid of after 30 or so people. 

Over the three years, the two had learned to show no mercy to whom they chose to kill. If they were out to take lives, it was for a reason. There was no such thing as backing out. Just set the target and kill.

       Josh hadn’t exactly learned that Tyler also learned to show no mercy to him or their families.

 

**

 

**_ 2:34 am. 12.15.14 _ **

 

         Blood was splattered onto the walls. Several dead bodies were on the floor, layed out in different positions with a variety of wounds. Each corpse was a member of the Joseph family.

 

         Tyler never thought he’d make it this far down his kill list.

 

         Josh never thought it either. In fact, he hoped it wouldn’t get down that far. He wasn’t insane enough to murder his own family. Right?

 

         Nothing stopped the skinny brunette from shooting his siblings in the head. Zack for being a better brother than he was, Madison for being the household favorite, and Jay for something he couldn’t quite remember. His mind was going a million miles per hour, but he wouldn’t stop what he was doing. 

 

         For once in his killing career, Josh couldn’t believe what Tyler was doing. He was having second thoughts for the first time in three years. 

 

         Once he saw the gun in Tyler’s hand aim to his mother, he stepped forward, grabbing the weapon. “Ty, you’ve gone too far.” His heart was beating out of his chest. He could feel it in his throat, knowing nothing good was going to come from all this. “Look around you and let go of the gun.” 

 

         Tyler blinked and turned his head, eyes wide with rage. He was dead silent, staring daggers at his best friend, his jaw clenched, hand in a fist that turned his knuckles white. Slowly, he turned his head to face the bloody war-zone like area around him. He lowered his head and eased his grip on the gun. 

         For a moment, Josh thought he was going to let go. He brought his hand back down to his side. 

 

         Tyler turned his dangerous gaze back over to his partner in crime and suddenly he broke the silence, bringing the gun back up and pointing to Josh, shooting him right between the eyes before turning and shooting the two others left in the room who were screaming. 

 

          Silence creeped back into the air, and Tyler walked out of the killing spree location, barely realizing the tears that were rolling down his cheeks.

 

**

 

        “There’s one more person on this list, Tyler. You know who it is.” He could feel his mind speeding up, his feet pacing the carpeted floor of the apartment he lived in. 

 

        He shook his head at himself. “No, blurry. I gotta pay for what I’ve done, I- I--” He swallowed hard, grabbing his hair roughly and pulling, squeezing his eyes shut. Josh was no longer here to calm him down. All he had was himself now, and boy was he a threat to his own being.

 

        _“Exactly.”_ the fictional insanity replied, smirking. Tyler looked at him for a moment before turning away, the red eyes reminding him of the blood on his old living room wall and decorating the skin of his family. 

 

        “I will not kill myself for your satisfaction!” he yelled, feeling the anger boil up inside his stomach. “I can’t-- I can’t kill anyone anymore. I’m done working for you, Blurry. I’m in too deep.”

 

        Blurryface’s smirk was gone in the blink of an eye. His black hands gripped Tyler’s hair and the man screamed in pain. Blurry grinned again. “You’ll get even worse as time goes on. You have to get rid of all the negativity. Don’t you want a clean slate? If you stay, they’ll never give you that final, lasting peace of mind.” He let go of his hair, gripping the weapon on the nightstand instead and holding it under his very own chin. _“Don’t make me do it for you.”_

 

        Tyler’s eyes widened and he lunged forward, fighting for the gun. “I know I wrote my name down but I can’t go yet. I gotta know I’m forgiven by Him, I have so much more to do yet, Blurry. Please, let me-”

 

Blurry shook his head, sharing a toothy, wicked smile. 

 

**_ “One,” _ **

 

“No!” Tyler shook his head violently, screaming and crying. His eyes were blinking hard, trying to wake himself up from this hellish nightmare.

 

**_“Two,”_**  

 

This was no nightmare. It was real, and it was happening, and Tyler finally gave up.

 

He gripped the gun and pulled the trigger before Blurry could say ** _three._**

 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you guys liked it! leave comments for feedback and give me ways to improve!


End file.
